heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 8
Welcome HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 8. It's time to confront Stolas and find out who this Wisp thief really is. Part 7 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 73/200 *Sleeping Bags: 5/20 *Mogs Scanned: 17/103 *DNA Acquired: 11/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 1/3 *Circuits Conquered: 1/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 5/14 *Fish Caught: 16/40 *Cards Collected: 40/383 *Recommended Level: 32-33 Otecho (First Trip) Head to the north end of town to find the apartment complex where Patch lives. On the ground floor you’ll find two different shops. One is our old friend Shep, who besides her usual items has one new tem and three new pieces of equipment: *Child’s Drawing (item), 500 Yuan, restores 25 Beat to each party member *Headband (Head Armor), 1500 Yuan, +5 Agility *Peplum Shirt (Chest Armor), 800 Yuan, +2 Defense +4 Agility *Leg Warmers (Deco), 320 Yuan, +3 Magic Defense and Fire Resistance The other shop is the lady at the counter on the left-hand side. She sells coffees and teas, which are items that can be used to deal elemental damage to a single target. They’re the same kinds of items found in the various vending machines you’ve seen up until now. There are ten in total, and each costs 500 Yuan. They are a bit expensive, but having a few on hand never hurt. When you’re done shopping, head upstairs. You’ll find Patch Godunov standing outside her apartment. Speak to her and the team will explain their issues with the Wisp. Knowing this is one of her Mog Luca’s specialties, Patch invites you in to talk with Luca directly. You’ll find Luca in the door on the opposite side of the room. Unfortunately, the good doctor doesn’t seem to keen to speak with you yet. In order to meet with you, she requests that you collect three chickens, and Eve readily accepts so that Patch doesn’t have to go. The chickens can be found south of town in the Auramosa Plains, so head there now. Auramosa Plains Auramosa Plains Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 21/103 *Dustdevil *Sheepsquatch *Ittan Momen *Kitsune+ The plains are a big area, and the three chickens you need are spread throughout it. Because the chicken wrangling is such an involved task, this guide will start by just walking through the plains, collecting any treasures and other side tasks, before tackling the chickens directly. Start by heading all the way down from the entrance until you hit the end, then go all the way to the left. On the far left side you’ll find a treasure chest containing 250 Yuan. Chests Opened: 74/200. Next, back just a bit and up to see a forked path. Head to the right to find a small island with a treasure chest containing 200 Yuan. Chests Opened: 75/200. You’ll note that one of the chickens you need to catch is here, as well, so keep that in mind. Head back to the fork and take the left path, walking past the old car and through the hedges. Head up to find a sleeping bag you can rest in. Sleeping Bags Used: 6/20. You’ll notice that the path branches off again. Take the path to the left first, following it until you see a wooden walkway. Head up this walkway to find a small house, as well as a chest containing a Pocket De-Fib (you may have to wait for the horse to walk away from the chest. Patience). Chests Opened: 76/200. If you head down from the wooden walkway, you’ll find a path leading to a new area that you can’t go down just yet. If you go to the right, you’ll also find the Auramosa Plains Red-Eyed Cluster. It is not recommended that you attempt to fight this one yet. Not only are you still down a party member, but the enemies inside are Deathmoths that can easily KO Klein. There will be a better chance to fight these later, so for now just keep this in mind. HARD MODE TIP: Without your fourth party member, you have almost no chance of defeating this Cluster, even if you are higher level. Wait until your party is full. Lastly, before heading to catch chickens, take a moment to fish. There’s only one new fish to catch in this region, the Chickenfish. Once you catch one, you’re finally ready to begin your chicken hunt! Fish Caught: 17/40. For a detailed look at how to catch the Chickens, look at the Chicken Wrangling page. But as a quick summary: Chicken Wrangling is a special battle that uses unique mechanics. You can find the Chickens by exploring the back corners of the map, except for the first one, which is spotted right away. After you catch all three chickens, as the team celebrates their victory, a new threat arises. Be prepared for a battle against the Chicken Elemental! Check the specific page for more details on how to face this particular boss. HARD MODE TIP: This boss hits extremely hard! It’s highly recommended that you keep its attack lowered using Klein’s Sharpest Yowl. Remember that it can be applied twice for full effectiveness. It wouldn’t hurt to have Chip use Mog of Steel on Klein as well, to ensure your healer doesn’t get hit too hard. If you purchased Isonade-A from The Sand Bar, its an especially strong Mott form for this battle. Once you’ve defeated the Elemental, you’re ready to head back to Otecho and confront Luca. Auramosa Plains Recap *Captured three Chickens *Defeated the Chicken Elemental *Chests Opened: 76/200 *Fish Caught: 17/40 *Recommended Level: 35 Otecho (Second Trip) Head back to Patch’s apartment and talk to Luca again. After giving her the three Chickens, she places one more impediment in the way of meeting her: you have to give her some of her favorite tea. This can be purchased downstairs from the store. However, Luca coyly refuses to tell you what kind of tea she wants directly. Instead, you have to deduce what kind she would prefer by asking locals around town. If you pay attention to the hints, you should be able to guess without too much trouble. Or, if you want a guide or something (but honestly who would do that?), purchase the Toxin Element tea, Hei Cha. Once you have the right tea, go back and present it to Luca Stolas. But be warned! She is not so ready to accept your questions. Be prepared to prove yourself to her in battle! For more information on this boss battle, see the specific page, as usual. HARD MODE TIP: Luca is no real threat. You team is perfectly calibrated to defeat her. Simply keep her defenses lowered, and make sure to have Chip use Quick Consultation to negate the worst of what Luca can do, which is apply status effects. Best of all, Luca takes two turns to attack, one to rummage and the other to actually strike. After defeating Luca, she tells you where her strongest wisp can be found in Harbei. After some cajoling, she is convinced to accompany you, and joins the party. Apparently, this isn’t the first time she and Klein have worked together, either... As when other party members join, Luca has a partner skill that gives you access to several new areas and items from previous zones. Before moving on to Harbei, the guide will take some time to point out all the side objectives you complete. Otecho (Second Trip) Recap *Luca joined the party *Recommended Level: 35-36 Extras First, head down to the sewer to see that Gourmand has left you a Love Letter. After that, head into the sewers and back to Aeros. Remember that strange symbol from before? It’s time to check it out. Head to the corner near Ann’s house and use Luca’s Sixth Sense to spot the path you need to talk down. You’ll have to interact with the patch of bugs on the path in order to get past. Step on the rune to be teleported to a Pocket Dimension the same way you did when you met Quinn back in Sunwich. This time, the zone is a rainy, watery area. There’s only way path to head down, so walk to the end to find your thief. Naturally, they aren’t keen to return their plunder loot, so be prepared to force them to give it back! See the specific page for tips on this encounter. HARD MODE TIP: The true danger of this battle lies in its Tidal Wave attack. Since this is a party wide attack, the damage can start to stack up quickly. Victory requires a careful balance of healing, keeping its attack fully lowered with Klein’s Sharpest Yowl, and dealing damage. Having Klein and Luca as dedicated healers can work, while Eve and Chip focus on damage. But that will require you to have extra healing items available. If anyone drops below 30 Health, it’s imperative that you heal them back up as quick as you can, as that puts them in range for a knock from either Giga Crunch or Aqua Bop. If you feel underpowered at Level 35-36, consider getting a few more levels before trying again. Once defeated, you reclaim Quinn’s Cute Thermos. Hold onto it for now, as you can’t return it to her until you have all three missing items. Before leaving, you might consider fishing. There’s one new fish to catch in this area, the Vacuumfish. Once you have it, you’re ready to move on. Fish Caught: 18/40. Head into the sewers again and visit the Rakshasa Brothers. Dr. Brainy as a new set of skill for you to acquire for 2500 Yuan. Beat up Big Sean to secure your new powers. If you’re the appropriate level, 36 or above by now, you should be able to smash him with barely any effort. You also get the Junior Belt as a sign of your prowess. Rakshasa Belts Won: 2/3. Now head to Solburg and use Luca’s power to spot the hidden path leading down to a small island. There’s a patch of bugs she can interact with that gives you a Pocket De-Fib. This doesn’t count as a chest or anything, but good to have, right? While you’re here, head to the entrance that leads to Huo’s Shop. She doesn’t have anything new right now, but you will find another bug patch near by that gives you a Taro Milk Tea. Now that you have Luca in your party, as well as your new skills, you should be ready to take on that Red-Eyed Cluster from earlier. Still approach with caution, but so long as your party is around level 36-37, you should be able to win. Red-Eyes Defeated: 6/14. HARD MODE TIP: As usual, this fight can be devastating if not approached carefully. The Toxin elemental attacks can wreak havoc on poor Klein, so try to have her use Sharpest Yowl on the center Deathmoth as fast as possible. Chip is your own path to victory, as her Aetherite is easily your most effective attack against these foes. With all that done, take a moment to return to Choi’s house to collect your reward. This time it’s an Odd Dogtag, which grants +1 Defense, +1 Luck, and Shadow resistance, as well as the Sixth letter. There’s one last thing to do before moving on. This next section is not story-related yet, nor does it need to be done now. But, if you wish to get a head start on a quest that needs to be completed later, now is the soonest you can do it. If you want to save this area for later, then feel free to return to Auramosa Plains and head towards Harbei. Otherwise, read on to discover how to reach Tiny Oni Island. Extras Recap *Recovered Quinn’s Thermos *Rakshasa Belts Won: 2/3 *Red-Eyes Defeated: 6/14 *Fish Caught: 18/40 *Recommended Level: 38-39 Tiny Oni Island (Optional First Visit) After Luca joined your team, you may have noticed that you received a strange text message saying something about a weird dream. Head back home to Sunwich and have nap on Eve’s bed three times in a row. Eve does not have to be at the head of the party for this to work. When you do, you’ll be transported to an entirely new Zone called Tiny Oni Island. A woman named Chee greets you and explains that normally people are not able to get to this place. She suggests talking to her husband to figure out what to do next. You can find him in the bit hut in the top left corner of the Island. Enter Mac’s house and speak with him to learn a little more about how you came to this Island and what it’s all about. He sprinkles Eve with some sleep powder that will allow her to leave by sleeping on the bed that you were standing by when you first arrived. You can talk with the Tiny Onis if you want, but until you leave and come back you aren’t able to do anything important here. For now, sleep on the bed to leave the Island. After to return, you’ll notice that the Sewer path leading to Tiny Oni Island opened up automatically. You can now return there whenever you like. As mentioned earlier, you will need something from here in order to advance the story, so head back to the Island after waking. The first thing to do is to talk with Chee, who is still in Mac’s hut where you last saw her. She welcomes you back to the Island, of course, and comments on what cute Mogs you’ve brought with you. Switch out which party member you have in front and talk with Chee with each party member, which at this time should consist of: Klein, Chip, and Luca. After you’ve talk to her with all three, she’ll reward you with The Tiny Oni-T DNA! DNA Acquired: 12/42. Each time you get new party members, you can visit Chee again to introduce them and get more rewards. Next, you can start an optional side quest by entering the cave to the right of Guru Mac’s hut. Inside you’ll find a Tiny Oni dancing in front of a boombox. Interact with the boombox and it will shut off, leaving the room quiet. After you attempt to leave, the other Tiny Oni in the room will demand that you repair the boombox. This requires a mechanic, which you don’t know yet. Interact with the boombox to take it with you for now. When you do meet a mechanic, this guide will let you know. Finally, take a moment to fish in any of the bodies of water around the island, inland or ocean. There are three unique kinds of fish to catch here, the Plop-eyed Goldfish, the Tiny Oni Carp’n, and the Pringy. Be sure to catch at least one of each, but also catch one extra Plop-eyed Goldfish. This will come in handy a bit later... Fish Caught: 21/40. If you want, you can quickly return to Fang to cash in these latest catches for 3 more Rare Tokens. And with all that out of the way, you’re finally ready to return to Auramosa Plains and resume your quest! Tiny Oni Island Recap *Found Tiny Oni Island *Introduced Chee to Klein, Chip, and Luca *Obtained broken Boombox *DNA Acquired: 12/42 *Fish Caught: 21/40 Continued in Part 9! Category:Gameplay